As the World Burns
by Marjoram
Summary: A parody of 'As the World Turns'. Yugi and the gang are invitied to act in a new soap. Choas will ensure when Marik and Bakura direct it. [Now a series!]
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my newest fiction, As the World Burns. It's a parody of a Soap Opera, As the World Turns, and guess what? I'll be making an appearance in the fiction! So, read and review!

I do not own YGO, As the World Turns, or any other I may mention in this

**Chapter One**

Yugi stood behind the counter of the Gameshop, it was another dull day in summer and the shop was getting almost no customers. He watched as a young boy rode by the shop on his bike, laughing as a young girl chased after him.

"What wrong Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi turned and looked as his darker side. Yami had gotten a body after a strange duel with Shadi, so far he has been enjoying it.

"Nothing" Yugi said "I'm just bored." The little bell above the door tinkled and a very hassled looking girl walked in. She looked around the shop and when she spotted Yugi grinned and approached him.

"Hello Yugi." The girl said happily. Yugi looked at the girl strangely, he had never seen her before. She seemed to have notice the look he was giving her because she coughed. "Sorry, I'm Marjoram and I have a proposition for you and Yami."

"How did you know about Yami?" Yugi asked as Yami walked over to him, standing protectively and his side. Marjoram smiled.

"You'd be surprised about how much I know, like I mentioned before, I have proposition. You see, I'm doing a Soap Opera and I need people to play different roles on the show. So I want you and Yami to come over to the studio and help me out. I have already went to Bakura, Joey, Duke, Kaiba, Tristan, Serenity, Tea, Malik, Marik, Mokuba, and Ryou. They have all agreed."

"You got Kaiba to agree?" Yami asked. Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Of course! When do we start?" Marjoram dug into her hoodie pocket and brought out two formal looking letters.

"All the information is here, please come at the exact time."

"Thanks!" Yugi said, waving goodbye to the weirdo. Marjoram waved back and walked out the door and down the street.

"Are you sure Yugi?" Yami asked, looking at the letters like they were dangerous. Yugi chuckled and opened the letter. He read it out loud to Yami.

_Dear Mr. Yugi,_

_Hello, my name is Marjoram. I'm a writer and was chosen to write a soap opera for television. I want to ask you to be one of my actors. Please come to Studio 35 in Domino Films on August 12 at 1:30. All positions will be given out then._

_Thank you in advance,_

_Marjoram._

"That doesn't seem dangerous." Yami admitted. Yugi smirked.

"Yeah, I want to be a millionaire, maybe like Kaiba. Then I can kill everyone off and become president."

"What?" Yami asked, surprised at his light. Yugi looked at Yami.

"Oh that's right you don't know about soups. You see, anything bad that could possibly happen to somebody happens in a soap. Like say there was a girl Mary who married a man named Anthony and had a child named Fred. Then Mary found out Anthony cheated on her with Sue, who was married to Sean. But, Sue was actually sleeping with Daisy, who was dating Dominic. Then Mary found out that Fred was actually Dominic's child."

"Erm, alright Yugi." Yami said, confused. Yugi smiled cheerfully.

"Well, I wonder what I'll be chosen to play."

"We shall see tomorrow." Yami said. There was a yell and Yugi's grandfather ran into the shop, his hand caught in a mousetrap. Yugi and Yami rushed over, wanting to help the older man.

**-**

"Hello everyone!" Marjoram said happily. Everyone that she invited was there, including the unhappy yamis and Kaiba. "Well, here are the roles everyone will be playing, also, I can not direct the show so I will have a director and assistant director. Also, I thought it would be too confusing to change the names of everyone, so everyone will keep their names. Here are your scripts" she said, handing everyone a packet of paper. "Truthfully, I've only written the first show, the director and assistant will take it from there."

"Hey" Yugi said. "I'm a retired knife-juggler." Everyone gathered in a circle.

"I'm your long lost brother." Yami said, confused.

"I'm a millionaire!" Joey said excitedly. Kaiba growled.

"I'm a homeless drunk." he said sourly. Mokuba smiled.

"I'm the son of Yugi, it seems I'm anti-social."

"I'm the wife of Joey." Serenity said. Joey made a face.

"Ugh, seriously?" he asked. Serenity nodded.

"Well, I hope we don't have to kiss or nofin." he said.

"Hey, listen to this, I'm the brother of Joey and I own a successful business and Serenity cheats on Joey with me." Duke said happily. Tristan moaned.

"I'm your son." Tristan said to Duke. Duke laughed.

"I'm single and I own a cafe." Tea said.

"I work as a waiter who likes you." Ryou said to Tea. Tea giggled.

"Apparently I'm a cop." Malik said. He turned to his Yami.

"What about you?"

"I didn't get one."

"Neither did I." Bakura added. Marjoram clapped her hands together.

"It seems we have the director. Marik, you are the director and Bakura you are the assistant."

"What do we do?" Marik said, looking around.

"You tell the people on the show what to do." she said happily. Bakura and Marik turned towards Yami, grinning wickedly. "Well, I guess we can start. Everyone can read the scripts for today! Action!"

_Yugi sat in his apartment, knives were latched on to the ceiling. He sighed and stood up, grabbing his coat. He was going to get a drink._

"Wait!" Yugi said, stopping. "I'm too young to drink!"

"Get back to acting Yugi!" Marik growled. Yugi squeaked and looked his script over.

_He left his apartment and walked down his street towards a local cafe. As he entered the building, rain began to pour down. He was so lonely._

"_'Ey!" Tea said from behind the counter. "'Would you like some coffee love?"_

"_No thanks, I want a beer."_

"_Aye." Tea said, grabbing a Budweiser from under the counter. Yugi took it and sat in a nearby booth. Malik walked into the cafe, soaking wet._

"_Coffee please." he said gruffly, winking at Tea._

"Come on!" Malik said. "That's disgusting!"

"Hey!" Tea said, glaring at him.

"Here..." Bakura said, running on the set and handing Malik, Yugi, and Tea new scripts.

"What's that?" Marjoram asked suspiciously, but was ignored.

"Now no more stopping!" Marik growled when Bakura took his seat.

"_Oh my." Tea said, sighing. "I'm so stupid and I rant on and on about friendship."_

"_Arr matey." Malik said. "I'll kill ya since I'm a pirate. Arr.." He took out his gun and began shooting Tea. Tea fell backwards, blood leaking out of the wound. Malik turned to Yugi and began shooting him, Yugi jumped up on the table, dogging the bullets matrix style. It was all slow motion from then on. Yugi flipped off the table and charged towards Malik. Malik flipped backwards shooting him in the process. Yugi held up his hand, the bullets stopping before they got to him. Then he jumped in the air, kicking. Malik was hit by Yugi's foot, causing his neck to break. He fell backwards, dead. Yugi walked outside of the cafe and flew away._

"What the heck was that?" Tea shouted, standing up. Marik and Bakura were laughing.

"Oh, we're not done. Here." Marik said, handing new scripts out to everyone.

_Yugi arrived back out his house and walked inside. There, sitting on the couch, was someone who looked nothing like him._

"_Who are you?" Yugi snarled. The unknown idiot stood up and turned towards the way to short teen._

"_Yugi, I am your brother." The freak said, his voice low. Yugi dropped to his knees, looking towards the heavens._

"_NNNOOO" he shouted. The loser crossed his arms._

"_I am Yami, your brother." Yami, the spiky hair weakling said. Yugi looked at him._

"_You look nothing like me!" Yugi said. "You lie!" There was bang at the door and a hobo walked in, swinging a beer from side to side._

"_Hello." he said. "I'm Seto Kaiba, the idiot high priest who should get a Mohawk."_

"_You, hobo, out of my house!" Yami shouted._

"_Your house!" Yugi snarled. "No, it is my house!"_

"_Hello." Joey said appearing in the room. His speech normal. "I'm am the magician millionaire. Here is my beautiful wife, Serenity." Serenity poofed next to Joey."I will now kiss her passionately."_

"Ugh!" Joey said. "No way!"

"NOW!" Marik growled, holding out his item. "Or I'll skin you alive!" Joey cried silently and turned to his 'wife'

_They turned to each other and their lips touched. There was a sound of shattering glass and a white hair teen wearing black spandex jumped in._

"_I am the vengeance that quacks in the night, I am Ryou!"_

"_Oh, my Duke!" Someone said from outside. Tristan and Duke walked in, holding hands._

"_Everyone!" Duke shouted. "I have some news, Tristan and I are going to be married."_

"_No!" Serenity shouted. "Duke I love you!"_

"_I'm sorry my dear." Duke said. "But I found out that Tristan is my one true love."_

"_Screw you all, screw the world, I hope you burn in heck." Mokuba said, appearing suddenly. There was a crackling out of nowhere and the whole apartment shook violently and collapsed. Then it caught on fire, then it was struck by lightning, then Godzilla stomped on it and was shot and killed on a giant bridge. Everyone died and Marik and Bakura stole all the items and took over the world, enslaving everyone. The End._

"That sucked!" Marjoram said. A very angry looking gang appeared off the set. Marik and Bakura smiled.

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Everyone! OUT!" Marjoram screamed. Marik and Bakura took off running, everyone else chasing them. Marjoram looked around and sighed. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"You're fired." Donald Trump said from the other line. Marjoram started crying and threw her cell phone across the room.

**-End-**

Well, I hope you liked it XD


	2. Poem and a AN!

Hello eveyone who bothers to read my stories, I decided to say something. Many of you guys reviewed and asked me to make **As the World Burns** a series. At first I was really reluctant, but then people began _emailing _me. Now, since it's summer and I don't have any big vactions or anything coming up (except in August) I finally agreed to your demands. I'm going to make this fiction a series. Looking back on the first chapter I can't help but laugh at how idotic it was, I must have been high or something. (That's a joke, I don't do drugs) I'm going to redo the first chaper a bit and take out the character bashings. Also, if any of you bothered to read **Serendipity **I decided to redo that whole story. The plot sucks and I hate my character. So, Sam is going to be renamed, she is going to be darker, and Grace is out of the story. Sorry if you guys liked Grace, but she was too...freaky. Don't worry, Nanook is still going to be around. He's going to be his usual dumb self. Alright, since I got that over with I'm going to leave you. Goodbye!

To abide by the rules, here is a poem I decided to share!

**This poem belongs to whoever made it up.**

_Roses are red,_

_Voilets are blue, _

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you,_

_but the roses are gone,_

_the voilets are dead,_

_and the sugarbowl is empty,_

_just like your head_


End file.
